The present invention relates to an electrode panel-drawing device of a static ion discharger, which can be drawn out for directly washing the discharge needles and the electrode panels. The device is applicable to those situations necessitating static elimination.
FIGS. 1a and 1b show a conventional static eliminator including a main body A and a support body B. The main body A is formed with rows of ventilators A1 in each of which is disposed a sharp needle A2. A fan A4 is mounted behind the sharp needle A2. Two electrode panels A3 are disposed on upper and lower sides of front end of the sharp needle A2. A movable slide button A11 is disposed at the center of the ventilator A1. An inner end of the slide button is equipped with a brush A12 contacting with the sharp needle A2.
The ions discharged by the sharp needle A2 connected to a DC high voltage are blown by the fan A4 out of the ventilators A1 so as to achieve a static eliminating effect. After a period of use, the discharge sharp needle A2 and the electrode panels A3 tend to attract the charged dust which will accumulate thereon. At this time, the slide button A11 can be slided left and right so that the brush A12 can brush the discharge sharp needle A2 and remove the dust attaches thereto. This measure can only clean up the dust attaching to the discharge needle A2, while failing to remove the dust accumulating on the electrode panels A3.